Anastasia Kravinoff (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kraven the Hunter | Aliases = Ana Kravinoff, Thundercat | Identity = Secret | Relatives = Sergei Kravinoff (father, deceased); Sergei Kravinoff (father's clone/"brother"); Sasha Kravinoff (mother, deceased); Vladimir Kravinoff (brother, deceased); Alyosha Kravinoff (paternal half-brother, deceased); Ned Tannengarden (paternal half-brother, deceased); Nikolai Kravinoff (paternal grandfather,deceased); Anna Makarova Kravinoff (paternal grandmother, deceased); Aleksandra Nikolaevna (maternal grandmother, deceased); Mikhail Aleksei Nikolaevich (maternal grandfather, deceased); Dmitri Smerdyakov (Chameleon) (paternal half-uncle); Maternal Aunts (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter | Education = Private tutors | Origin = Human enhanced by Calypso Serum and with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Joe Kelly; Mike McKone; Phil Jimenez | First = Amazing Spider-Man #565 | Death = | Quotation = This is a disgrace! A dishonor to our house, father! If you are to do this -- then I renounce our name! I will be a Kravinoff no longer! | Speaker = Kraven the Hunter | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 16 | HistoryText = As the daughter of Sasha Kravinoff and Sergei Kravinoff, Anastasia Tatiana Kravinoff (Russian: Анастасия Татьяна Кравинов) was raised in the family traditions of the Hunt, and thought by the finest tutors. She was educated to believe in her aristocratic birth elevating her above others, this was helped when Vasili Sidorov brought his families ledger of all the Krevinoff treasures that they had accumulated before the Russian Revolution. When she came of age Ana began to stalk her father's archenemy, Spider-Man, because she blamed him for his suicide. First Hunt Tracking Spider-Man to the apartment shared between Peter Parker and Officer Vin Gonzales, Ana, then twelve years old, mistakenly kidnapped Vin, believing him to be Spider-Man. Peter returned to the apartment unaware that Vin had been kidnapped, and believed Vin had found a Spider-Man costume in the apartment and figured out Peter's identity. In the sewers, Ana injected Vin with MGH to make him more of a challenge to hunt when Vermin found them both in his territory and attacked them. Unfortunately, Vermin was no match for Ana's superior hunting skills and was ultimately defeated, leaving Ana to get back to her fun of hunting 'Spider-Man' in the sewers. While looking for Vin at his precinct, Peter disguised in one of Daredevil's costumes (which had eyelids to allow him to see) learned that a drug dealer had sold MGH to a young woman who claimed to have captured Spider-Man. Arriving at the dealer's territory, Peter was able to figure out where Vin was being held, running into and fighting Vermin along the way. Spider-Man (as Daredevil) battled Ana with Vin Gonzales and was able to rescue him when Vermin returned and attacked Ana. Although she failed in her hunt of Spider-Man, she brought Vermin home as a trophy for her mother. The Gaunlet Madame Web saw a vision of Ana hunting "spiders", and was eventually captured and held with Mattie Franklin by Ana and Sasha Kravinoff. They then proceeded to torture Madame wed to learn about the future and manipulate it to their advantage. Later she made contact with Diablo, who had just been thwarted by Spider-Man and Black Cat, about the Kravinoff's larger plans. Ana ambushed Mattie Franklin and was able to capture her. The Kravinoff's manipulated the new Rhino into attacking his predecessor. Similarly they paid off the new Scorpion to collect the 'raiment' of the old. She later insured the Lizard suffered a serious relapse. All these actions were to appease animal totems as preparation for rituals the Kravinoffs were planning. Inhuman involvement She hunted down her mother' sisters in Paris as part of her quest to prove her self to her father. She found them wrapped in their inhuman cocoons and killed them, trying to find information on how to prevent something similar from happening to her. She eventually sought asylum with the Inhuman Diplomatic Mission. She led them to the hidden inhuman city of Utolan. She infiltrated the city to talk to Flint and told him of all she discovered about the place including some of her family history. The inhumans in the city ambushed her and harvested several feet of intestine from her as part of their efforts to improve the resident gene stock. She was last seen with the beginnings of a inhuman cocoon forming, confronting Ikelli. Following her father's actions in the creation of 87 clone sons to vie for supremacy until one remained to kill him, she cut off contact with her "brother," vowing to cast off her name. | Powers = Chemical/Magical Enhancement: Anastasia has access to the same potions and elixirs that her father did. *''Superhuman Strength and Speed:'' Ana seems to possess some amount of strength and speed due to the fact that she was able to hold her own in fights with Spider-Totems and Vermin, and rip her way out of spider-man's webbing. *''Enhanced Senses:'' She is able to discern a persons body chemistry through their spor. thus she can tell if they are drugged or what emotions they are experiencing. | Abilities = Martial Artist: Ana is a master of Krav Maga and many other armed and unarmed forms of combat and her skill is great enough to easily beat superhuman opponents (like Spider-Man) in one-on-one combat. Her fighting style is highly instinctive and unpredictable in nature. Ana has developed a unique fighting style using great timing and technique to land highly damaging moves to quickly disable her opponents. During combat, she is able to constantly change her rhythm to confuse her opponent. She also mentioned she exposes openings in her defense on purpose to draw in attacks she can counter. Reading her opponents movements she is able to constantly adapt and counter their actions. Weapons Expert: Ana masters the usage of melee weapons such as swords, axes, staves, clubs, batons, whips and spears. However due to her hunting experience she mostly uses knives. Master Markswoman: Ana uses all sorts of ranged weaponry during her life. She possesses great accuracy and skill with guns, bow and arrow, crossbows, sniper rifles, blow darts, bolas, throwing spears, throwing nets and boomerangs. She rarely misses her target. Master Hunter and Tracker: Ana is one of Earth's best hunters. She possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track Spider-Man across rooftops, furthermore she can pick up her prey's trail from small details in the area. She also has enormous hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal-specific habits. She also mastered techniques to track and hunt all kinds of superpowered individuals without their notice. Master Tactician and Strategist: Ana has a brilliant tactical mind and often deploys elaborate traps to surprise her foes. She is able to think several steps ahead and predict the actions of her opponents. Studying her opponents Ana is able to use their own skills, weapons, methods and habits against them. Ana's observatory skills are top-notch and she can patiently wait for hours just to find the perfect moment to strike. Her plots allowed her to outsmart and capture all kinds of superhuman individuals. Knowledge on Toxicology: She is very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons, drugs, plants, tranquilizers and their effect on both animal and human anatomy. She has amassed a great knowledge of animal biology and has moderate knowledge about human anatomy as well. Anna can design various poisons with different effects. Using her blowpipe she can quickly inject targets with poison darts. Similarly she can use various powders to blind and incapacitate targets. Multilingual: As part of her education she is able to speak English, French, and Russian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Her arrogance is a reason of defeat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = See above | Notes = | Trivia = * Given Russian naming conventions Ana's gender would be expressed with a slightly different last name: Kravinova would be a more accurate form given the fact that Slavic languages take into account the speaker's gender. * Crystal revealed that Anastasia was Inhuman on her mother Sasha's side of the family. | Marvel = Kraven (Ana Kravinoff) | Wikipedia = Kraven_the_Hunter#Ana_Tatiana_Kravinoff | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/ana-kravinoff/29-61343/ * http://stars.ign.com/objects/063/063879.html }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Calypso Serum Category:Trackers Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Strategists Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual